


Five things Shran will never admit to and one he did

by Dusk



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk/pseuds/Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shran has his secrets, but he's honest with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Shran will never admit to and one he did

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 19th January 2012. LJ musings again.
> 
> Edit: Podfic now available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-things-shran-will-never-admit-to-and-one-he-did).

1\. He calls Archer 'pinkskin' both because it's his most striking feature and to remind himself that Archer isn't Andorian, because otherwise he finds himself forgetting it.

2\. When Talas knocked him off his feet – literally – and demanded his attentions, he took longer than he's comfortable admitting to come to a decision. Sometimes he still thinks he should've chosen to arrest her, but you can't say that about the dead, so he tells people he doesn't want to talk about her.

3\. He doesn't actually think Tellarites smell as bad as people claim.

4\. He cheats on the scorecard between him and Archer. It's an actual scorecard pinned to the door in his quarters. It started because he planned to use it as a bargaining chip later, but it hasn't been about that for a long time now. Sometimes, if it suits his plans, he cheats to Archer's advantage.

5\. He learned to read Terran purely in order to scan their literature in the hopes of working out if Archer was actually flirting with him or if it was just more inexplicable alien behaviour. He claims it's in order to further cultural understanding, which isn't entirely untrue. He found the works of Jane Austin particularly helpful.

 

 

1\. He's never been especially patient and in the end he resorted to provoking Archer into pinning him against a wall and demanding to know what he was thinking. Answering honestly was one of the most difficult things he's ever made himself do in a lifetime of hard choices.

It turned out Archer had been flirting. Shran insisted he learn to express himself more directly.

He did.

The most difficult thing, but on reflection, definitely one of Shran's better decisions.

oOo


End file.
